Heated
by Napgasm
Summary: Kiba is in heat and Kankuro wants to help him out. Yaoi, KankxKiba, one-shot, possibly two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note** – Ok so this is a Kankxkiba one-shot, possibly even a two-shot if people want it to be. I'm writing this because I'm bored and I'm not continuing my other story until it gets more reviews, so why not write a one-shot. I am also looking for a beta-er , if you want to beta my stories contact me, but let me warn you, I tend to write stories fast and a lot of them, and I'm sure they've got a lot of mistakes, so whoever betas for me has their work cut out for them.

**Warning **– This story contains sexual content between two males, if you don't like it don't read it.

'_Damn it! Why do Inuzukas have to go into heat EVERY year?' _Kiba asked himself as he walked through the streets of Konoha, heading to his house. He had long before discarded his shirt because he was getting too hot, so he was only wearing a pair of gray pants. He made sure to keep his distance from people because he never knew what his hormones could cause him to do while he's in heat. He was almost to the Inuzuka compound and home free when he heard a voice behind him call his name. He turned around to see who it was and noticed it was Kankuro. They'd been friends ever since Kankuro saved Kiba's life 3 years before. Kiba had always been attracted to Kankuro, and seeing Kankuro now, while he's in heat, definitely wouldn't help him keep his feelings a secret. He had to make this meeting short or else he might lose control.

"Hey Kiba wait up!" Kankuro yelled as he approached the younger boy.

"Hey Kankuro, what are you doing in Konoha?" Kiba asked, genuinely curious.

"Gaara sent me to deliver a message to the Hokage; I swear sometimes he thinks I'm some kind of messenger bird." Kankuro said with a chuckle. Kiba laughed halfheartedly at this, it was getting harder to control his actions; he started fidgeting a bit thinking of a way to end the conversation so he could get to his house.

"You alright Kiba? You're acting a bit strange…" Kankuro asked noticing his fidgeting and noting how he seemed in a hurry to leave.

"Yeah I'm fine, j-just in a hurry is all," Kiba said, getting increasingly uncomfortable, he didn't know if it was him being in heat or just his attraction to the older boy, but he found himself wanting Kankuro really bad right now.

"Oh, ok, see you later then." Kankuro said wondering why the boy would be in such a hurry.

"Yeah, see ya' later," Kiba yelled back as he started dashing away.

'_Why would he be in such a hurry?' _Kankuro asked himself as he turned around to walk away, then it hit him, Kiba was from the Inuzuka clan, a clan that was so close to dogs they're bound to develop dog-like instincts and this was the time of year dogs went into heat. Kankuro grinned as he made some hand signs and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Kiba who stopped abruptly almost tumbling forward, but Kankuro was there to catch him.

"Uh, thanks for catching me, but… what the hell are you doing popping out right in front of me?" Kiba growled a bit annoyed. Kankuro just leaned up so that his mouth was right next to Kiba's ear.

"Hey, Kiiii-ba?" Kankuro whispered seductively as he nibbled Kiba's earlobe.

"Y-yeah?" Kiba choked out.

"Want me to help you…" Kankuro nipped and licked a bit at Kiba's ear, "scratch your itch?"

"W-what?" Kiba asked a bit dazed, he didn't quite understand what Kankuro was asking.

"I know you're in heat, and I've been attracted to you for a long while now, I was just wondering if you wanted me to help you with your little problem, but I guess if you don't want my help I'll be off." Kankuro said, and as if to emphasize the last statement he let go of Kiba and slowly walked away. It took Kiba a few seconds for Kankuro's words to sink in, but once he understood what the older boy meant he ran after him, grabbed his wrist and whipped him around so that they were facing each other.

"My place or yours?" Kiba asked.

"Mine" Kankuro said leading Kiba to the apartment building where he was given a room while he was staying in Konoha.

Once they made it into the room and shut the door Kiba couldn't control himself anymore, he pushed Kankuro up against the wall and crushed his lips against the Kankuro's, thrusting his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Kankuro, surprised by Kiba's aggressiveness, just stood there for a second before deciding to take control. He wrapped his arm around Kiba's waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were as close as possible, the he put his hand on Kiba's neck and lightly pushed him closer so the kiss could be deepened.

They kept fighting for dominance of the kiss until Kankuro snuck his hand down to Kiba's ass and gave it a squeeze, causing Kiba to gasp out in surprise. Kankuro took advantage of the situation to gain dominance of the kiss as he continued to grope the younger boy's ass. Kankuro guided them over to the bed where he broke the kiss to remove Kiba's shirt then his own, then attack Kiba's neck with bites and licks. Kiba moaned and writhed under Kankuro's touches, Kankuro was making him unbelievably hard, and he wanted to show Kankuro how badly he wanted him, so he switched their positions, pushing Kankuro into a laying position on the bed.

Kiba attacked Kankuro's chest, biting lightly and licking one of the older boy's nipples.

"Aaahhh, Kiiiba," Kankuro moaned, urging Kiba on.

Kiba quickly removed the rest of Kankuro's clothing and licked and nipped down to the boy's throbbing erection. He flicked his tongue over the head a few times making Kankuro moan loudly and jerk his hips. Then Kiba wrapped his lips just over the tip of Kankuro's member and sucked lightly.

"Unh, Kiiiba, don't stop" Kankuro grunted as he fisted his hand into Kiba's hair forcing Kiba to take in more of his cock. Kiba continued his actions until Kankuro felt himself nearing release, so he pulled Kiba off of his erection. Kiba looked at Kankuro obviously confused, wondering why Kankuro stopped him.

"Not yet, I don't want this to end yet," Kankuro said, pushing Kiba onto his back and removing his pants and boxers. "Wait here for a second," He told Kiba as he walked away. He came back a second later with a bottle of lube in his hand. He got back on the bed on his hands and knees straddling Kiba and kissing the boy again as he covered three of his fingers in lube. He brought his hand down to Kiba's entrance and circled it slowly with one finger before pushing it in slowly; pausing once it was in all the way to give time for Kiba to adjust to the intrusion. He then inserted another finger, stopping when Kiba cried out in pain.

"Shhh, relax, it'll feel better soon," Kankuro said, carefully thrusting his fingers in and out of Kiba's entrance and scissoring them, to stretch Kiba. Kankuro inserted a third finger and stopped again when Kiba winced. He hated seeing Kiba in pain, but knew that he would soon be screaming in pleasure. He wanted Kiba to start enjoying this as soon as possible so he moved his fingers around while scissoring them, looking for that one spot that would make Kiba scream. _'Found it!'_ Kankuro exclaimed to himself and rammed his fingers into that spot.

"Uuuunh Kankuuurooo!" Kiba moaned loudly, he'd never felt something so good in his life. Kankuro thought Kiba was stretched enough so he removed his fingers and placed himself at Kiba's entranced and pushed in quickly to the hilt. Pausing to let Kiba catch his breath and get ready for the pounding Kankuro planned to give him.

"Move," Kiba said to Kankuro, looking at him with lust filled eyes and pushing himself against the older boy. Kankuro didn't have to be told twice, so he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in with force, hitting Kiba's prostate head on, making the boy scream with pleasure. Kankuro then started thrusting in and out of Kiba, slowly increasing his speed.

"Kan-Kanku-ro, H-harder," Kiba managed to choke out, and Kankuro happily complied. Kankuro began quickening his pace making sure to hit Kiba's prostate with every thrust. He felt himself nearing release so he grabbed Kiba's erection and moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusting. Kiba was moaning and gasping like a maniac as he felt himself coming close to his climax.

"K-kankuro I'm going t-to…" Kiba until he was cut off as he moaned and screamed from the force of his orgasm as he came into Kankuro's hand. Kankuro moaned as he felt Kiba's muscles tighten around his erection and with a couple more thrusts he couldn't hold on any longer, and he came into Kiba with a grunt. Kankuro pulled himself out of Kiba and then collapsed down beside the younger boy, both of them breathing heavy and enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm.

"Thank you Kankuro, I really needed that," Kiba breathed out as he wrapped his arms around the older boy nuzzling his cheek into Kankuro's muscular chest.

"So did I Kiba, so did I," Kankuro said back pulling Kiba close and lightly kissing his forehead before falling asleep.

**Note** – How was it? That's the first full sex scene I've ever written, so it isn't going to be the best. Please review this story, as well as read and review my other story, _Some Like it Rough_,

if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **– I don't, and never will, own Naruto.

**Author's Note** – So this is the continuation of the one-shot, enjoy.

Kiba was the first to wake up and he decided to hop in the shower, when he got out he put a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He then noticed Kankuro was not in the bed anymore so he walked into the kitchen and saw that he was rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said closing the fridge door. "Would you want to go grocery shopping with me? The fridge is empty and I'm hungry…" Kankuro said walking over to Kiba and placing his hands lightly on the younger boy's hips.

"Sure, I'll go, just let me get dressed," Kiba said walking back into the bedroom.

After they went and got groceries, the two spent most of the day walking around Konoha occasionally stopping and talking with friends. Once the sun started to set Kiba's hormones were once again starting to act up and it was getting hard for him to control himself.

"Damn it, I hate being in heat!" Kiba yelled shifting uncomfortably as they walked through the streets.

"I like it when you're in heat," Kankuro said with a smile. "Should we go back to my apartment?"

"Yes," Kiba said grabbing Kankuro's wrist and dragging him through the streets.

Once they got back to Kankuro's apartment Kiba pulled them to the bedroom and closed the door, then he pushed Kankuro up against it kissing him. Kankuro was ready this time and met Kiba halfway, thrusting his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. He loved how Kiba tasted, and couldn't get enough of it. He grabbed Kiba's waist and slowly started thrusting his hips into them, moaning each time their erections brushed beneath all of the clothing. Kankuro broke the kiss and walked over to the bed pulling his shirt off, then motioning for Kiba to follow him. Kiba walked over to the bed, but instead of sitting next to Kankuro he pushed the older boy down into a laying position and crawled over him, attacking his neck with bites.

The room was quickly getting hot so Kankuro reached up to Kiba's waist and pulled off his pants and boxers before removing his own. Then he switched their positions so that he was over the younger boy. He then grabbed Kiba's wrists and lifted them above his head. He leaned down to the younger boy's ear and licked it seductively.

"I want to try something new," Kankuro whispered into Kiba's ear.

"What do you want to try?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see," Kankuro replied seductively as he bit down on Kiba's earlobe then pulled away to tie Kiba's wrists to the headboard of the bed with his chakra strings. He then looked down at the 

younger boy, examining his body, and a thought popped into his head. _'Hmm, I wonder what it's like to bottom… Kiba seemed to enjoy it last night... I want to know how it feels,' _Kankuro thought, discarding his previous idea, _'But I still want to have a bit of control,' _He told himself.

He grabbed the bottle of lube then lubed up three of his fingers, then Kiba's erection. He brought one of his fingers to his entrance and slowly pushed it in, as he grabbed Kiba's member with his other hand and slowly started pumping up and down. Once he was used to the first finger he pushed another one in and started scissoring them, moaning as he stretched himself.

Kiba was getting even harder, if possible, as he watched Kankuro stretch himself while stroking Kiba's erection. Soon Kankuro was done stretching himself so he raised himself up and placed the head of Kiba's member at his entrance.

"You ready?" Kankuro asked Kiba seductively.

"Yes," Kiba said hurriedly, he wanted to know how it felt to be inside the older boy.

Kiba watched as Kankuro slowly lowered himself down, and he moaned as tightness and heat engulf his member. He tried to thrust up into Kankuro, but couldn't because he was still tied up. At that moment he promised himself that once Kankuro untied him, he would give the older boy such a pounding he wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.

Kankuro slowly moved himself up and down on Kiba's erection, moaning every time Kiba was fully inside of him.

"Ungh, faster," Kiba moaned trying to thrust up again. Kankuro grinned, continuing his torturing slow pace. After a few more minutes of the slow pace Kankuro decided to untie Kiba's wrists. The younger boy immediately grabbed Kankuro's hips and thrust into him hard and fast, slamming into the older boy's prostate.

"Ungh! God, Kiiiba" Kankuro screamed, now he understood why Kiba enjoyed it so much. Kiba kept thrusting in and out of Kankuro, and Kankuro soon began to thrust himself down onto Kiba just as hard if not harder. Kiba grabbed Kankuro's member and started frantically jerking as he tried to keep rhythm with his fast thrusting. Kankuro would gasp and moan every time Kiba rode into his prostate, and on one particularly hard thrust, Kankuro moaned and came into Kiba's hand, as Kiba released a moan of his own as he came into Kankuro. Kankuro didn't bother to pull himself off of Kiba, he just collapsed onto the younger boy exhausted and covered in sweat.

"We should do this on a regular basis…" Kankuro said as he finally rolled off of Kiba.

"Yes, we should," Kiba replied.

The End

**Note** – I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wish it could be longer, but I guess its fine as it is… Please review!


End file.
